Roses
by a-few-of-these-verses
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor, Amy and Rory to a field of roses.


After spinning for what seemed like ages, the TARDIS landed with a thud.

"Okay, sexy, where have you taken us?" the Doctor muttered. The screen was blank.

Amy and Rory walked into the console room. "Doctor, where are we?" asked Amy.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered. "Do you want to check?"

"Sure, why not," Amy said, walking to the door. "We could be on a moon, or in a jungle or-" her voice stopped when she looked outside.

"Or what?" Rory asked, stepping to his wife's side. "Is it bad?"

"It's beautiful." The Doctor heard Amy walk outside.

"What is?" he asked. "Pond, where are you going?"

Amy poked her head back into the TARDIS. "Doctor, you're the best. And you knew I was having a tough week too."

"You were having a bad week?" Rory asked as he stepped outside. "Wow."

"Yes, doofus, that explains the moodiness. Thank you, Doctor. I hope you didn't crush many of them though with the TARDIS."

"Crush what?"

"The roses."

It felt like his hearts stopped beating. _Maybe you misheard her_, he thought to himself."The what?"

"The roses. Come outside, it's gorgeous."

The Doctor couldn't find the strength to move his legs. "What else is out there?"

"Nothing. We're in a field of roses."

"You know, I think I'll just stay here."

"What, are you scared of some flowers? Is there an alien living inside each and every rose?"

"No, it's not like that," the Doctor said, giving Amy a weak smile.

"Well, I'm going to go back and look around. You can stay in here and mope or you can join me and Rory."

"Out of the entire universe, the entire length of time, you brought me here," he said after Amy left. "Why? Why here? Why do you want to torture me? There's nothing to be done."

"_I made my choice a long time ago. I'm never leaving you."_

He leaned against the console and buried his head in his hands. "You could have taken me to the end of time, or to the beginning of it. This isn't fair."

"_I want you safe. My Doctor."_

"Rose..." Very slowly, the Doctor stood up and walked to the door.

"_I love you."_

It was now or never. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

The Doctor blinked at the bright sunlight as he stepped outside. All around him were thousands of roses. "Pink and yellow," he whispered.

He spotted Amy and Rory laying down amongst the flowers and walked over to them.

"Oh, look who decided to join us," Amy teased.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, I'll be... fine," he answered. "Right, so are we ready to go, Ponds? I know a fantastic planet, filled with tulips, so if you want to stick with a flower theme we could go there. If you're into alien flowers, I could take you to a flower garden on Shzerploticus. They dance!"

Amy shook her head. "I'm happy here, thanks."

"That's what I was afraid of," the Doctor said under his breath.

"Roses are beautiful, aren't they?"

"The most beautiful thing in the universe."

The trio sat in silence in the flowers. A gentle breeze occasionally rolled across them, creating a wave in the field. Memories flashed in the Doctor's mind as the time passed. Memories of Rose.

"Are you ready to go now, Doctor?" Amy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I suppose so. Rory, where would you like to go next?"

"Could we maybe go someplace with a little bit more action?" Rory suggested, standing up. "There's nothing wrong with flowers, but maybe we could go somewhere exciting for dinner. I think I'm going to go for a swim when we get back."

"Sure thing, Mr. Pond." The Doctor opened the door and let the couple walk in front of him. He turned and looked out at the sea of roses again. "Goodbye, Rose."

Once inside, he punched in various coordinates and pulled levers.

"What's wrong?"

He turned and saw Amy lean against a rail. "Nothing's wrong. Go join Rory in the pool."

"You changed when I said 'roses'," Amy said. "There's something to do with roses, isn't there?"

"One particular rose," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Doctor, I'm not going to leave this alone. You're going to tell me what's going on."

The Doctor sighed. "I've had other companions before you."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"She was going to stay with me forever, and I guess in a way, she will."

"Who will?"

The Doctor looked up. "Rose."

* * *

Some quotes are taken from _The Parting of the Ways _and _Doomsday._


End file.
